


Counting Seconds Through the Night

by Dresupi



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Ficlet, Fluff, Gift Fic, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9218183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Let it be known that Bruce did not mean to fall asleep.  He’d simply taken off his glasses to rest his eyes from staring at the laptop screen in front of him and then suddenly, he was waking up the next morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trammel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trammel/gifts).



Let it be known that Bruce did not mean to fall asleep.  He’d simply taken off his glasses to rest his eyes from staring at the laptop screen in front of him and then suddenly, he was waking up the next morning.  

The couch in the lab wasn’t the least comfortable thing in the tower, but it certainly wasn’t the  _ most _ comfortable either.   Which was what threw him when he woke up.  He’d gone to sleep slightly chilled from the air in the lab, but he’d woken up warm and cozy. Albeit with a crick in his neck.  

And something in his lap.  

Or someone. 

It didn’t take someone of Bruce’s intellect to guess who it was, either.  

He’d know the scent of Tony’s cologne anywhere.  Spicy and masculine, it settled comfortably in his nose, filling the back of his throat and practically making his mouth water.  He smelled the scent daily, and he occasionally wondered if Tony wore it because he knew Bruce liked it.  But that wasn’t a logical line of thought.  In fact, most of the thoughts Bruce had about Tony were about two blocks past logical, a right turn into fantasy, and another three blocks down to where it intersected with wishful thinking.  

All analogies aside, Bruce Banner had a crush.  And a bad one.  On the worst possible person he could have a crush on.  

Not that Tony was a terrible person, mind you.  No, quite the contrary.  Bruce saw (or thought he saw) the real man underneath the caricature.  The flawed soul beneath the crunchy shell.  The flesh beneath the salt.  

Tony talked a big talk, but deep down, he was just like everyone else.  It was how he used his big talk that mattered.  And Tony seemed to have mastered the art of using his big talk for good.  

He was a better man than Bruce, that was definite. And that’s why he was the worst possible person for the troubled physicist to apply his affections upon. 

“You’re thinking again, Banner…”  came Tony’s muffled greeting from somewhere around Bruce’s chest.  

Bruce resisted the urge to inhale sharply as he realized just how tangled up he and Tony actually were.  “I can’t help it, it’s what I do best…”  

“ _ Over _ -thinking is what you do best…”  Tony countered, his hand sliding up Bruce’s chest and continuing up the side of his face and into his hair.  Bruce leaned into the touch automatically, allowing the other man to lull him into relaxing, to shift his position so they were more even.  To pull his legs back up on the sofa and to press his face into the crook of Tony’s neck.  

“I gotta get a bigger couch in here…” Tony muttered under his breath, pressing his lips against Bruce’s forehead briefly.  

“Yeah, that’s definitely what this state-of-the-art lab needs.  A sleeper sofa,” Bruce teased before moving himself closer.  

“Oh, NOW you have an opinion, I see how it is.”  

 


End file.
